escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ensayo en ocho partes
El ensayo en ocho partes ( ) era un estilo de ensayo que tenía que ser dominado por los candidatos a funcionario para aprobar los exámenes durante la dinastías Ming y Qing. Recibe esta apelación porque estaba dividido en ocho secciones. Estructura y contenido El ensayo en ocho estaba formulado sobre una estructura rígida y artificial y servía para probar, entre otras cosas, los conocimientos de los examinandos sobre los Cuatro Libros y los Cinco Clásicos y su habilidad para insertar alusiones clásicas y frases hechas en el lugar más apropiado. David Cruz es un autor reconocido en este tema con su libro bellas artes de la ignorancia La estructura del ensayo incluía pesados paralelismos y redundancias, figuras retóricas que se mantienen en la escritura china moderna. Las ocho partes son las siguientes: *Apertura (破題): Dos frases en prosa cuya función es esbozar el tema. *Amplificación (承題): Cinco frases en prosa elaborando el tema y aclarándolo. *Exposición preliminar (起講): Escritura prosaica. *Argumento inicial (起股): Un número específico de pares de frases (4, 5, 8 o 9) escritos en paralelo, desarrollando el argumento inicial. Las frases paralelas tratan el tema y transmiten el mismo significado con similar estructura y distintas palabras. *Argumento central (中股): Frases escritas en paralelo sin límite en número en las cuales se exponen los puntos centrales del ensayo. *Argumento posterior (後股): Frases escritas en paralelo sin límite en número. Aquí se discuten los puntos no mencionados en la sección anterior; o también, el escritor puede continuar desarrollando las ideas del argumento central. Tiene que escribirse en un tono serio y realista. *Argumento final (束股): Grupos de frases paralelas, cada una consistente en dos o tres líneas, o incluso cuatro o cinco. Aquí, se vuelve a tratar el tema principal y se cierran los cabos sueltos. *Conclusión (大結): Escritura prosaica donde se permite la creatividad y expresiones libres. Aquí se realizan las anotaciones concluyentes. En adición a las reglas que rigen el número de frases de cada sección particular, también había un límite estricto respecto al número total de palabras en el ensayo.Hoi K. Suen: (2005) The hidden cost of education fever: Consequences of the Keju-driven education fever in ancient China. In: Jong-gak Lee (ed.), 한국의 교육열, 세계의 교육열: 해부와 대책 (Education fever in Korea, Education fever in the world: Analyses and policies.) (pp. 299-334) Seoul, Korea: Ha-woo Publishing Co. (English version, translated by Ki-soo Kim) Algunas palabras, ofensivas o no, que ayudaban a revelar la identidad del candidato o su estatus también estaban prohibidas. Las palabras, fraseología o referencias a sucesos posteriores a la muerte de Mencio en 298 a. C. no estaban permitidas, puesto que se suponía que el ensayo debía explicar una cita de los clásicos confucianos; y Confucio y sus discípulos no podrían haberse referido a sucesos que ocurrieron tras sus muertes. Historia El ensayo en ocho partes fue inventado por el reformador de la dinastía Song Wang Anshi. Sin embargo, no está claro cuándo exactamente este formato se convirtió en el modelo oficial de examen civil. Un modelo de ensayo expedido por el emperador Taizu de la dinastía Ming en 1370 es mucho menos rígido y preciso de lo que llegaron a ser los ensayos en ocho partes. Especifica solamente los temas que entraban en el examen y la longitud mínima de los ensayos. Según Gu Yanwu, el formato del ensayo se normalizó durante el siglo XV. El término "ensayo en ocho partes" apareció por primera vez en el periodo 1465-1487 y se exigió por primera vez en los exámenes del periodo 1487-1496. Dado que dominar el formato era un requerimiento para aprobar los exámenes, imprentas comerciales de la dinastía Ming comenzaron a imprimir ensayos aprobados y guías para los aspirantes. El primero de estos documentos apareció en el siglo XVI de forma furtiva. Sin embargo, la práctica se ganó la aprobación oficial en 1587, cuando el gobierno sugirió que los mejores papeles del siglo pasado debían ser impresos a modo de ejemplo. Puntos de vista sobre el formato El ensayo en ocho partes fue elogiado por algunos y se mantuvo como parte integral de los exámenes. Esto queda reflejado en un intento de abolirlo durante la dinastía Qing. El gobierno del momento consideró que Wang Anshi era un mal oficial, por lo que, considerando inválido su examen, se intentó eliminar el modelo en 1663. Sin embargo, el peso de la tradición hacía imposible tal cambio. Los candidatos en los exámenes se habían entrenado en ese formato y abolirlo habría amenazado sus estilos de vida. Los examinadores podían puntuar los papeles de forma uniforme. Los partidarios de este formato también argüían que sólo los verdaderamente habilidosos podrían escribir un ensayo en ocho de gran calidad, así que el formato ayudaba a encontrar el talento. Por estas razones, el pretendido cambio no duró y el formato se reintrodujo en 1668.Lui (1974), 392. Yuan Hongdao (1568-1610) elogiaba el formato efusivamente: "Su estilo no tiene precedentes; su dicción alcanza los límites de un escritor con talento; su tono cambia con el paso de los años y los meses. Todo escritor es capaz de demostrar su talento único con diversas técnicas". Posteriormente declaró que "la variedad y viveza del ensayo en ocho partes son cien veces mayor que las de la poesía". En contraste, el formato en ocho es "generalmente considerado como pedante y trillado por los estudiosos modernos", y tuvo sus críticos durante su época de apogeo. En el siglo XVII, se acusó a la adopción del formato por el declive de la poesía y la prosa clásicas durante la dinastía Ming. El crítico Wu Qiao escribió que "la gente se agotaba a sí misma con el ensayo en ocho partes, y la poesía sólo se componía con la energía que les quedaba". El teórico político y filósofo Huang Zongxi escribió en la misma época palabras similares.Chou (2006), 1-2. Su uso se ha criticado por ser la razón de que muchos examinandos aprobados se encontrasen poco preparados para los requerimientos más prácticos de sus posiciones de gobierno.Lui (1974), 395. En su biografía inacabada, Chen Duxiu, el cofundador del Partido Comunista Chino, afirmó que el formato no tenía vida. Referencias Enlaces externos * Examination Essays: Timely and Indispensable Reading for Students in the Ming * Isaac Taylor Headland: Court Life in China (1909), Chapter 22:The Court and the New Education * 八股文资讯网 Categoría:Ensayos de la República Popular China Categoría:Historia de China